Text message just when you need it
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Shizaya! Izaya is bored when Shizuo texts him to 'tell him something important'. I wish i got a text message that follows up to that everytime i was bored! Hope you enjoy, a very fluffy oneshot! meow :3 read and review please!


**Hi everybody! once again, a shizaya fanfic because i have to write about my OTP once in a while 3 enjoy!**

How did he end up there?

How did he end up sitting on Shizuo's lap?

Oh, yeah, that way.

Izaya spinned in his chair restlessly, groaning at the celling. He was so _bored_. His phone buzzed and he reached out lazily. His eyes widened as he flipped it open. The message was from SHIZUO!

_Flee, come to my place. Gotta tell you something. _

Izaya bit his lip. If he went over, it could end with a serious injury. And it didn't necessarily have to be his. But, on the other hand, Izaya had nothing better to do. With a sight he put on his coat and left his apartment.

**Shizuo's apartment**.

Izaya bounced on the bed.

- Stop jumping and be serious for a second!- Shizuo growled.

- But why? - Izaya bounced again. Shizuo reached down and pulled him down firmly.

- O-kay, Mr. Spoil sport. What's all this about?- Izaya raised an eyebrow. Shizuo hesitated.

- Uh…well…- He blushed and looked away. Izaya fumbled with his hands. He had a faint idea what this was about and it made his heart speed up.

- Do you hate me?- He asked quickly and looked like he wanted to slap himself.

- Hmmm…do I hate you?- Izaya said slowly, looking thoughtful as he plopped back onto the bed. _No, I don't_. – Did you call me over just to ask me that?

- Just answer- Shizuo said, turning scarlet.

- I guess I do.

- Oh- Shizuo suddenly looked sad. Izaya smiled and suddenly was sitting next to Shizuo. Izaya poked his slender finger at the blonde's cheek and laughed. – I'm joking! I like you fine!

- Really?- Shizuo looked surprised and turned around so he was facing Izaya, their noses inches apart.

- Do you hate me, Shizu-chan?- Izaya asked, suddenly serious.

- …No… quite the opposite actually.

Izaya jerked back.

- Wait, what?

- That's what I called you here for. I wanted to tell you that I lo…

Izaya shot up. This was all a stupid joke to play with his feelings and he was not about to sit through it.

- I have to…uh…go- He mumbled but Shizuo's hand shot up and he pulled Izaya into his lap.

- You're not going anywhere- Shizuo whispered.

- S-Shizu-chan! Let me _go_!- Izaya said, trying to pull away. Shizuo nuzzled into his neck.

- No.- He said softly. Izaya stiffened and Shizuo hugged his waist tighter. Izaya was glad that Shizuo couldn't see his face which was bright red. There were tears at the corner of his eyes. _Stupid, stupid Shizuo._ He thought. Stupid _Shizuo and he's stupid joke. Doesn't he know he's hurting me?_

- Izaya?- Shizuo tugged Izaya partway around, so he was sitting across the Blonde's lap. Shizuo frowned at the sight of Izaya so close to tears. – Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't…I wasn't…

Izaya wiped his tears away feebly, but they were replaced by new ones.

- Stop joking around. It's not funny.- He whispered.

- Oh God. You think this is all a joke, don't you? - Shizuo asked, pulling Izaya closed.

- Isn't it though?- Izaya yelled suddenly, turning around and glaring at Shizuo.

- I love you. I'm not kidding.- Shizuo said.

- I don't believe you.

Shizuo kissed Izaya suddenly. Izaya gasped and Shizuo slipped his tongue inside. Izaya was too surprised to pull away. Shizuo broke the kiss and looked at Izaya.

- Do you believe me now?

- …No.

Izaya pressed his fists against the blonde's chest with all his might, but it didn't stop him from receiving another kiss.

- How about now?

Receiving no reply, Shizuo kissed Izaya's cheek, and then he's neck and traced his lips down his shoulder.

- I love you - he whispered. Izaya clutched his shoulders tightly, he's eyes scrunched shut.

- S-stop it- he managed. Shizuo pulled away and traced his hand around Izaya's cheek gently.

- Did I scare you?

Izaya looked away but shook his head.

- I'm just surprised.

- And…do you believe me?

Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes and looped his arms around his neck.

- Yes.

Shizuo kissed him again, sweetly and this time Izaya kissed him back shyly. Shizuo's hand slipped under his shirt and traced slow, warm circles on his back. Izaya hugged his face into Shizuo's shoulder and clutched his neck tightly as Shizuo kissed his neck.

- I really love you, you know?- Shizuo pecked the raven's lips. Izaya giggled.

- I love you too.

**A/N: thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's so short! please read and review, it gives me strenght to write more :P**


End file.
